


Perfect Together

by prescription



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescription/pseuds/prescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little ficlet about little preteen Sam and Jess going on a date, with Dean being the big brother he is and helping Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Together

Sam took one look at the Impala from his bedroom window and knew it was time. Dean pulled into the driveway and honked the horn twice to signal his impatience. Sam quickly scrambled down the stairs and hurried out of the house, sliding into the passenger seat next to his older brother. 

"You wearin’ the cologne I told you to?" Dean asked immediately.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah I am, now let’s-“

"And you put it back, right?"

"Dean, we don’t have time-"

"Did you snoop through my stuff again?"

"Dean! Let’s go!"

Dean muttered something under his breath about how his room had better be the exact same as he left it, then backed out of the driveway.

It was a silent 10 minute car ride to the library where Jess had instructed Sam to pick her up at, and Sam could hardly keep his excitement to himself.

"Do you think she’ll like the movie I’m taking her to?" he asked, then cleared his throat after because his voice sounded too high pitched and girly. He needed to talk like a man, just as Dean told him.

"First off," Dean began, "I’m the one taking her, not you. Second, of course she’s gonna hate the movie.”

"Wait, what? Hate"

"Sammy," he chuckled. "She’s like, what, thirteen? And the movie your watching is one of those horror freak show things."

"Dean!"

"Dude, calm down. Have I ever steered you wrong? It’s all part of the plan. Just trust me."

"Plan? Dean, you never told me anything about a plan, what are you doing? You’re gonna ruin it."

"No, I’m not! She’ll be clinging on to you durin’ the scary scenes, and then bam! At the end you kiss her, blah blah blah, end of date," Dean explained with a mischievous smile.

"Dean, I don’t want her to be scared. I want her to be comfortable."

"Aw shut up, no one likes a whiner," Dean concluded, pulling into the parking lot of the library.

And there she was, wearing a daffodil yellow dress, her wavy hair blowing around her in the wind. Sam almost forgot how to breathe, and didn’t even register what his brother was saying to him until Dean started shoving him hard.

"Sam!"

"H-huh??"

"Don’t just sit there, get out of the damn car and talk to her!"

"O-oh. Yeah. Right. Sure."

As Dean shook his head, Sam stepped out of the car and approached Jess who stood patiently waiting in front of the library.

"Hey Sam," she greeted with a sweet smile, giggling softly. She was just as nervous as him.

"Hey Jess," he replied. "I could have picked you up at your house, you know."

"Sure, but there I wouldn’t have been able to do this," she said, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

When she pulled back, it was as if time stood still for him. All he noticed was her, how pretty she looked and how sweetly she smelled. And before the awkward silence persisted any longer, he leaned into her and gave her a tight hug.

From the driver’s seat of the Impala, Dean watched this, and smiled slightly. Taught him everything he knows, he thought to himself.

And as Sam opened the back door of the car to let Jess inside, all Dean could think about was how Sam and Jess seemed perfect for each other.


End file.
